Am I a Muggle?
by apjain
Summary: One-shot! Ron dreads the possibility of being a muggle as he receives no letter from Hogwarts stating that he has been accepted, though the others had received their letters long back. Will he receive a letter? Or is he a muggle? A squib? read and review.


**Just a one-shot I wrote to pass off my time and to let my worries pass of with it. Hope it's good. Hope to get your reviews and feedbacks. Let me know if it ain't good enough. Hope you guyz like it. So, hmm.. here it goes… **

**Title: Am I a Muggle? **

**Character: Ron, And the Weasley family. **

**Words: 1,785**

**Summary: Ron dreads the possibility of being a muggle as he receives no letter from Hogwarts stating that he has been accepted, though the others had received their letters long back. Will he receive a letter? Or is he a muggle? A squib? **

Bill and Charlie were still at home, they'd taken a holiday from work. Percy was still in his room stressing over his new Prefect badge. He was polishing it over and over again. Ginny was in the kitchen with mum and dad was out at work. I decided to finally go back downstairs. I was sat in my room reading my new magazine, _'Tips on how to win Quidditch_', thinking about all of the ways I could get onto a local team if I could learn how to fly.

"_**Ron, get down here now!**_" Mum shouted up the stairs. I heard footsteps heading up the first flight of stairs, and threw my book under my bed. I ran to my door and met mum on the landing. "_**I'm here, mum**_" I lied "_**I was just...erm...feeding Scabbers**_". Mum would go mad if she knew I had been sat reading when I should have been tidying my room. "Very good, dear" she told me "_**Go and tell Percy it's time for breakfast**_". Mum turned around and walked down the stairs, slowly turning her head to check that I was heading to Percy's room.

I followed her down the stairs and knocked on Percy's door. "_**What is it now, Ginny?**_" Percy asked. He sounded extremely angry. "_**I'm polishing my Prefect badge again, it has to be per-**_" Percy arrived at the door and had noticed that it wasn't Ginny. "_**Oh, hello Ron**_" he said sheepishly "_**Can I help?**_" "_**Mum told me to tell you that breakfast is ready**_" I replied as I trudged down the stairs "_**And I heard what you were doing to your badge, there'll be no colour left on it soon**_". Percy slammed the door shut and followed me down to the kitchen.

"_**Fred! George! Mind that plate!**_" I heard mum shout as something hit the floor. Mum muttered a spell and the plate fixed itself. Fred and George were obviously causing trouble again, like always. I heard Percy tut under his breath as I sniggered. I reached the breakfast table and pulled up a chair. I still hadn't got my letter, maybe I just wasn't good enough.

I looked across the table and saw Bill smiling at me. He had his long, ginger hair tied behind his head, with a maroon knitted jumper, embroided with a letter 'B' on. "_**Bill, would you not fancy having your hair cut, sometime soon?**_" Mum asked as she served me a couple of sausages onto my plate. "_**Mum, stop complaining**_" Bill said. I sighed as I cut into my breakfast. "_**What's up, kiddo?**_" Bill asked and I looked at him. "_**Nothing really**_" I sighed "_**It's just I don't think I'm good enough to be a wizard. What happens if I'm really a muggle?**_".

The whole room fell silent. "_**Ron, don't be stupid!**_" Percy said sternly. "_**Yes, listen to your brother, dear**_" Mum said as she walked to the clock to see where dad was. "_**The post may be late**_" Charlie suggested, looking up from his paper. Fred and George ran into the kitchen. "_**Oh Ron, look over there!**_" Fred said and pointed the window.

A massive tawny owl flew into the window, but only had three letters inside its beak. "_**Ron**_" George said as he handed out the letters "_**There's not one here for you**_". I threw my head into my hands. I knew I would be the only Weasley to never be accepted into Hogwarts. "_**It must be a mistake**_" Mum said, she sounded anxious. I heard two chairs scrape on the floor.

"_**Ron, don't worry, Dumbledore will sort this out**_" Percy said. "_**Yeah, you'll be a wizard, no problem**_" Charlie said. I pushed my plate away and slumped onto the table. The atmosphere in the room was deadly. How could this have happened? The only Weasley to never be a wizard. "_**Mum, have you any more sausages? I'm starving**_" Fred asked, this only seemed to make the situation worse...

I ran up to my room and flopped onto my bed. How could this have happened? There must have been a mistake. I buried my head into my pillow and thought of what I would have to do as a muggle. I'd have to go to a muggle school, and make muggle friends. I'd have to get a job and earn muggle money... Which I don't understand.

I heard a quiet knock on my door. "_**Ron?**_" I heard a voice ask. I didn't reply. The door opened and I felt a weight upon the bottom of my bed. "_**Ron, it will be alright**_" I heard my dad say. "_**Why has this happened?**_" I turned over and asked my dad. He was still wearing his work robes, and had black stains over his face. "_**Exploding kettles been sold to muggles**_" he told me as I looked at him.

The mention of the word muggle made me squirm. "_**Ron, you're not a muggle. You're as much a wizard as Dumbledore himself**_" dad reassured me. "_**Yeah, but he got his Hogwarts letter on time**_" I argued. Dad looked at me and sighed. "_**I'm going to speak to Dumbledore right this minute. Just wait and see**_" he said. Then he stood up and walked to the middle of my room. He turned quickly on the spot and disappeared.

I felt so angry. Even my own dad couldn't see that I was a muggle. Suddenly, I saw a small movement on my windowsill. The old magazines piled up on it moved and dropped to the floor. Could this be a sign? Maybe I was a wizard after all. I got up and went back downstairs. I made my way into the living room and saw mum and bill sat listening to the radio. Mum pointed her wand at the radio and changed the station.

She saw me and placed her wand down. "_**Ron, come over here**_" she said and patted the seat beside her. I reluctantly walked over, hoping to make something else move. She handed me her wand. "_**What's this?**_" I asked "_**I mean, it's a wand. But what good is it to me?**_" She looked at me. "_**Point it over there somewhere, at that cup over there, and say 'Lumos**_'" she told me. I sighed and pointed the wand in the direction she told me to.

"_**What should happen?**_" I asked. Getting annoyed as nothing happened. "_**It should light up**_" she said slowly "_**hand it here**_". I gave her the wand. She held it and muttered 'Lumos'. The tip of the wand lit up, showing a bright green flame. I started to get up and leave the room but mum shouted me back. "_**It'll just be the wand, it only would work for the owner**_" bill said. "_**Yeah right**_" I said as I left the room. I threw one last look into the room and ran out of the back door.

I wandered out into the garden and sat among the weeds. A gnome scuttled past my feet. I grabbed its head and threw it into the hedges. As I sat down, the gnome ran past my feet and pulled a face at me. "_**I'm never going to be a wizard**_" I told myself. I looked at the Burrow and realized that I would never be a proper part of the family. I lied down in the grass and looked into the darkening sky. "_**It really is pointless**_" I thought as I closed my eyes and dreamed about the wizarding

All I could see was a magnificent building, with thousands of windows and lights. Many people were walking up the steps to the main entrance. An old man with a long white beard wore purple and silver robes, with a pointed hat to match. He had a list with names over it, ticking them off as the people reached the doors. I walked towards the man, and noticed all of the other people were in robes with a school crest embroidered onto them.

I wore only my jeans and t-shirt. "_**Name?**_" The old man asked me. "_**Ronald Weasley**_" I replied and looked at him. He scanned the list and shook his head. "_**Sorry, young man. It seems you have not been deemed magical enough to attend Hogwarts**_". At this thought, I fell to my knees. Other people walked past me and went into the school. A small boy with black hair walked past me and turned to look at me. He winked at me and smiled, then walked into the school.

"_**Ron! Wake up!**_" Ginny was shouting. I opened my eyes. I was still sat in the weeds, staring into the sky. It was now dark outside, I could only just make out Ginny's flaming red hair. "_**Dad said he wanted to talk to you**_" she said and walked back into the house. I got up and followed her. When I reached the house the kitchen was lit with candles. Mum was stood by the sideboard, waving her wand at some plates. She saw me and smiled. "_**Hurry up, Ron**_" she said and ushered me into the living room "_**dads waiting for you**_".

She let out a small squeal as I went past. Dad was sat on a chair, holding something in his hand. My heart jumped. It couldn't be? "_**Ron**_" dad said and held his hand out to a chair "_**I've got something to tell you**_". I walked to the chair and sat down. Dad pointed his wand at the door and made it close. "_**Now, I've just got back from speaking to Dumbledore**_" he looked at me and cleared his throat. "_**And... Well he said to send his deepest sorry. There's been a massive mistake**_" he continued.

I knew it, Dumbledore was going to tell me that I wasn't a wizard. "_**I'll start unpacking my trunk**_" I said as I started to get up. "_**Wait!**_" Dad shouted "_**it's not what you think**_". I sat back down and looked at him. "_**The owl that was sent with your letter went off course. The first year letters were sent out separately**_" dad told me. Relief flooded over me, causing me to go light headed. I grabbed the chair to steady myself. "_**This**_" he said and lifted the envelope from his lap "_**is your letter**_".

He placed the letter into my hands. I felt the thick parchment that made the envelope, and slid my fingers under the red seal. I pulled the letter out from the envelope. The letter was written in green ink, with a crest at the head of the letter. I read the letter and felt glee rush over me again. I had been accepted into Hogwarts. I was a real Weasley. I was a wizard after all.


End file.
